In the cell process according to prior art, due to the relation of the manufacture, the ultraviolet lights of various wavelengths are required for irradiation to the glass substrates. Meanwhile, as regarding the new technology and the new material, the other ultraviolet lights of the main wavelengths might be used in the future. Therefore, the manual replacement of the corresponding filter according to various requirements of the user is necessary to filter out the ultraviolet light of a corresponding wavelength to irradiate the material. Thus, it wastes the man power and time. If the method of replacing the filter is inappropriate, the damage of the filter can happen, and the manufacture cost is increased thereby.